1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, and more particularly, to a map matching apparatus and method for a single route or multiple routes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle navigation service has a primary purpose of guiding a user to a desired destination via an in-vehicle mobile communication terminal and a navigation terminal functioning as a handsfree kit. In such a vehicle navigation service, a database (e.g., comprising a map) is needed to determine a present location of a vehicle or select a route. According to the current trend, the database is provided from a remote information center to the user rather than stored in the terminal. In a navigation system which provides the navigation service by merely referring to an optimum route obtained through calculation of data including traffic information in the information center, the user must re-access the information center to acquire a new route whenever he/she departs from a given route. In practice, it is possible that the user, by intention or mistake, does not ultimately travel along the provided optimum route. This will be treated as departure from the given route, and so the user must re-access the information center, thereby creating a burden on communication resources and the burden of the cost of the re-access.